


One-shot requests!

by KilljoyNephilim



Category: (more to be added as i get requests!), Mötley Crüe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Requests, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyNephilim/pseuds/KilljoyNephilim
Summary: Requests I got on tumblr - multi fandomIf you have any, just send them to ozzypawsbone-princeofbarkness, anonymous or not doesn't really matter. Or just leave a message here.Request for any fandom, I'll tell you if I'm not a part of that.As a rule, I won't do kidfics or pregnant fics, anything else is fine.
Relationships: nikki sixx/mick mars
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Prompt: "I just realized I'm never gonna be able to say that to his face." (Nikki Sixx x Mick Mars) for @/fan-with-issues on tumblr

Prompt: "I just realized I'm never gonna be able to say that to his face." (Nikki Sixx x Mick Mars) for @/fan-with-issues on tumblr

Nikki was laughing but it was dry. Emotionless. “It’s completely true,” He said, “It’s completely true, Lita. It’s the first time I’ve said that about anyone, and I’m as shocked as you are.” He sighed. “I just realized - I’m never going to be able to say that to his face. I could have, if I wasn’t a jerk - I could have told him that. Now I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again. Last thing I said was ‘fuck off, you asshole, you’re not better than any of us.’ Who says that, Lita? I...”

Nikki had trailed off again, digging his fingernails into his flesh to keep himself from showing, as Lita called it, “a hint that he was human.” Mick was the first person he’d met that really saw him, and Nikki hadn’t realized how much that meant - he didn’t realize how much he’d miss it, either. Mick was the one person who put up with absolutely everything Nikki did, and the only one who stuck around to clean it up with him afterwards.

And he’d taken all of it for granted.

He hated that about himself. He was self-sabotaging, the second something went right, he made sure it went up in flames soon after. Not intentionally, but the effect was the same, always.

His mind ran several different timelines - one in which he’d told Mick, one in which he hadn’t but hadn’t lost him, either... His head hurt. He’d done the worst thing possible, hadn’t he? He, as usual, had said the absolute worst possible thing to do in the moment. Mick had been concerned. Mick’s exact words: ‘Nikki, you can’t control everything, and if you don’t let the band be a band, I’m out. This isn’t a solo project, Sixx.”

The worst part was that Mick was right - Nikki was turning into a control freak. He wasn’t letting anything function unless it was exactly the way he wanted it to. At the very least, he could have said he needed air and gone to calm down, but, of course, he didn’t do that. He told Mick to leave, and now, there was a chance Mick would never want to see him again.

“I love him, and I wanted to say that, but I just realized, I may not be able to say it to his face now, ever.”

Nikki was a mess, he’d completely botched this. He ruined the relationship he had with the first person to have his back. Of course, after meeting Mick, he’d met Lita, Tommy, Vince, and Cherie, but none of them could replace Mick, not ever. Mick was his first love, even if Nikki was too hell-bent on staying in control of everything to tell Mick, or even to look him in the eye and say something meaningful to him.

Mick. He always had Nikki’s back, however stupid the situation was. Mick was Nikki’s anchor, and now he’d cut the chain, and was drifting again.

Nikki was already on his third bottle of beer. The bottles lay shattered on the floor surrounding him, and there was only one thing on Nikki’s mind. No matter what happened, Nikki knew there was no fixing things with Mick – this was the last straw for Mick. He’d done too much already.


	2. Am I Really That Bad? (Mick x Nikki)

_“Nik?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I love you.”_

Nikki smiled as he remembered the words, unlocking the door to their apartment. He and Mick had been together for a year now, and started living together a month ago. It was the best month of Nikki’s life, and the happiest he felt in a long time.

“Mick, I’m home,” He said, walking into the house, keeping his bag on the table and hanging up his jacket. Nikki had a lot planned for the day – he would take Mick to the park, where the two of them had met, and they would spend time together there. “Mick?” He called again, walking towards their room, unable to find his boyfriend. He was getting worried – Mick promised to call if something happened.

“Mick, what are you doing?!” Nikki half-screamed at Mick, who was digging his fingers into his arm. Blood was already drawn.

“I…” Mick trailed off. He couldn’t say anything, he fell silent, his eyes downcast.

“Darling, what’s going on? You’re scaring me,” Nikki crouched down next to Mick, wrapping his muscular arms around him. Mick didn’t say anything, just buried his face into Nikki’s chest. Nikki could have sworn he felt his shirt dampen, but he didn’t care. Nikki was frozen in place. Mick had never cried before – at least not this hard. Nikki knew he had to stay strong, remain calm and composed for Mick.

He let his fingers into Mick’s hair, slowly moving them through it as Mick buried his face deeper into his chest. “I love you, Mick,” He whispered, pulling Mick closer to himself. Mick had started shaking, and his fist was tightly clenched around a handful of Nikki’s shirt. He mumbled something.

“I didn’t hear you, what was that?” Nikki asked, still holding Mick in his arms.

“Am…I really that awful, Nikki?”

Tears were flowing down Mick’s face freely now – there was no stopping them. Nikki felt his heart clench as Mick said that. Seeing his boyfriend that down broke his heart.

“Mick, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” He said, lightly brushing Mick’s hair with his hand. “What’s going on? What happened?”

Mick just shook his head. “Nothing important, not like it’s the end of the world or something…” He trailed off.

Nikki was persistent. “Mick, if it’s hurting you it’s important – you’re the most important person in the world to me, and anything that hurt you is the end of the world. Hell, you can scratch ‘Most important person’, you are my world. Something is hurting you.”

“I just feel so empty, Sixx,” Mick sobbed, “Everything’s going wrong, you’re the only person that still talks to me and hasn’t f.ucked me over... Even my kids did, Nikki. I hate saying this, and I know it’s probably not true, but I can’t shake the feeling that it’ll only be a matter of time before you do too, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to deal with that, Nikki.”

Nikki had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from bursting into tears along with Mick. Mick had been through so much – and still remained the kindest person Nikki had ever met. He gave, and gave, and gave. No matter what happened, Nikki knew Mick always had his back, and everyone else’s. Mick Mars was the most dependable person he had ever met, yet somehow, the most misunderstood.

“Mick,” He said, picking Mick up and putting him on his lap. “I’ll always be here – I’m never going to hurt you, I swear. Even if we break up – which I sincerely hope we don’t – there is no way I’m going to stop caring about you. And believe me when I tell you that the next person who’s planning on hurting you won’t succeed. I love you, nothing will ever change that. You’re the best person I know, and the kindest, most patient one – you put up with my childish temper tantrums, and don’t hold anything against anyone. Mick Mars, you are perfect.”


	3. You know I wrote 'Without You' about you, right? (mick x nikki)

Nikki was running around the flat, trying to make sure everything was perfect. It never was - the sheets were all stained or had cigarette burns, and he couldn't for the life of him get the table to look perfect. Sure, he'd gotten carnations (red, just like Mick liked them) and gotten the vodka the way Mick liked it (a lot, in a glass), but there was _something_ he felt was missing. He ran over the list in his head - carnations, vodka, ice, the shirt Mick got him for their one year anniversary, the guitar pick necklace Mick bought for him, the stud belt Mick thought looked good on Nikki.....

Nikki ran his hand through his hair.

_Fuck, this is greasy._

Of course! Getting everything ready, he'd forgotten to take a shower...

He swore out loud - no _way_ was he letting something as stupid as that ruin the day. Not _this_ one, not after everything he'd done to make it for it. There wasn't time for a full shower - he'd have to wash his hair in the sink and fix it up as best as he could. He sighed, taking his shirt off and simultaneously sprinting to the bathroom. He swore as he grabbed the shampoo, bending in front of the sink.

The water was cold - _who gives a shit, you can't be a greaseball now, idiot!_

"Piece of crap shampoo!" Nikki yelled, throwing the bottle onto the floor when none came onto his hand. Bending down to pick it up, he opened the cap again, holding it under the tap to dilute it. _I'll buy another one later._

He hurriedly ran his fingers through his semi-lathered hair, trying only partially in vain to get the grease out of what Mick called his "hideous rat nest of a haircut, honestly just let me do it, will you? You don't have to use a stiletto blade for everything, dumbass".

Yeah, fat fucking chance of that happening. He had a triumphant grin on his face when he was done, using a hand towel to mostly dry it off. Hell, he had no idea what time it was. Luckily, though, Mick wasn't home. Nikki grinned. One final check, and he would be ready. He smiled - Tommy and Vince had taken Mick to a "sci-fi thing, Alien's gonna like it!" Nikki appreciated the sentiment. The nickname the devil's duo had given Mick? Not so much, even though his boyfriend had grown to like it. He'd compared it to a foot fungus - unwelcome, but it grows on you.

He laughed to himself as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He quickly got onto the couch, his glass of Jack in front of him and Mick's Vodka in front of the seat next to him. He fixed his shirt as he heard the door opening, smiling at his boyfriend of two years as he walked into the apartment.

"Hey babe, how was the movie?" He said, smiling at Mick.

"Good - but those two kept punching each other in the nuts, it was kinda hard to actually watch the movie."

Nikki marveled at how Mick managed to say that single sentence with more solemnness than he had ever used in any situation. "You look like you need a drink, babe," Nikki said, gesturing at Mick to sit next to him as he passed him the glass.

"Darling, you shouldn't have!" Mick smiled, seeing the setup. "The nice shirt, the pick necklace, the flowers - you even made my drink exactly how I like it! A lot in a glass!"

Nikki smiled. "Here's to us, babe," He said, clinking their glasses together before Mick took a long swig of his vodka.

Mick made a face, sticking his fingers in his mouth. "A lot in a glass doesn't usually have metal in it - OH MY GOD, NIKKI!"

Nikki put down his glass, getting down on one knee in front of Mick. "It's been two years since we got together - and five wonderful years we've been friends," he said, looking into Mick's blue eyes, holding his other hand. "Mick Mars, you're the most wonderful, talented, intelligent man I've met my whole life. You've got an amazing sense of humour, you've got the most beautiful personality, you've got the best sense of loyalty to friends I've seen in anyone, my whole life. Every time I think about love, your face immediately pops up in my head. You know I wrote Without You about you, right? The worst case scenario, in case we had to... Let's not go there," He said, laughing nervously. "What I wanted to say was this - Mick Mars, love of my life, will you marry me?"

By this point, Mick's eyes shone with happy tears as he squeezed Nikki's hand, his face exploding into a rare smile.

"Of course, Nikki," Mick said, his voice shaking a bit as he gripped his boyfriend - no, _fiance._ Nikki smiled, getting up from the floor and slipping the ring onto Mick's finger, before closing the gap between them.

"Always and forever, Mick Mars. I love you."


End file.
